普通な日々
by KamenRiderKoori
Summary: Translation: Normal days. A series of seemingly unconnected oneshots revolving around random riders I decide to throw in in each chapter. Chapter 10: Geki, Gokaiger, and a lot of other things...
1. Chapter 1: First mix

This is the story where I bring in whatever character I wanna from whichever Kamen Rider series. Happens in the world of W, in Fuuto.

* * *

Chapter 1

The door opened, and light surged in, but it was not long after a man, standing in the doorway, decided to walk in and block it out with the door.

"Irashaimase." The owner of the restaurant - La Salle Bistro - greeted her customer with enthusiasm, or lack of.

"I want a bowl of tempura udon" The customer, by the name of Inui Takumi, said, with equally little enthusiasm.

Kusakabe Hiyori nodded, and returned to her sanctuary – the kitchen. _Good, the hard part is over_, she smiled. She would greet her first customer of the day everyday, and usually it was Tendou. Was, until he went to Paris.

The door opened again, and another man sauntered in, attempting to be smooth. He was wearing a black trench coat and a fedora hat. Guess who, folks? A girl followed him in.

Takemiya Yumiko, a waitress at La Salle Bistro, smiled at them warmly and showed him to the table beside Takumi's.

"The hard-boiled detective would like tempura udon with a hard-boiled egg as an add-on." Shoutarou announced.

"Bakka!" Akiko hit him with the green slipper (of doom) (again), "You? Hard-boiled? Don't make me laugh! I want yakisoba, thanks."

"Right away" Yumiko bowed and went back to the kitchen.

A snicker was heard from the only other table that was occupied, "Hard-boiled? What's that?"

Shoutarou began to stand up in defense of his 'identity' (quoted because we all know it's not true), but Akiko pulled him down. He stood up again, only to receive yet another beating from the green slipper of doooooooooooooooooooooom.

"Oi Akiko! Don't get in the way!" the detective screamed, and proceeded to stand up again, but was stopped by the arrival of food.

"Ah see? This is god's way of saying you should let it go," and Akiko pushed Shoutarou's bowl over to him and stuffed a pair of chopsticks in his hand.

_God, huh?_ Hiyori vaguely smiled at the allusion of Tsurugi. The man who would replace God while swinging a sword. This led to her thinking about Tendou again. Both had been riders.

She snapped out of her reverie to see that the first customer was blowing on his food like it was dirty. "What are you doing?" she asked, "udon is supposed to be eaten hot."

Takumi stared at her for a while, and went back to cooling his food.

"Hoho, what are you? Nekojita? No wonder you don't know of such things as hard-boiled. It is really a man's…" Shoutarou was cut off by a punch to his face.

"Never. Call me nekojita." Takumi was staring at him with hate in his eyes, before he walked out, leaving change on the table.

"Bakka," Akiko whispered.

_What was _that _all about?_ Hiyori wondered. _Oh well, as long as he pays._

* * *

"Ah that was a great meal," Shoutarou sighed contendedly as he and Akiko were walking back to the hq, "and did you see the chef? She looks cute. Ita!" Akiko hit him, this time with her hand, "when will you stop thinking about girls?" Shoutarou ignored her.

Akiko started to say something, but was interrupted by a scream. The two of them exchanged a glance, and ran toward the sound, turning the corner to see a bright flash of red enveloping someone. When it dimmed, a black suited guy with red lines running over the suit appeared, flicked his right hand, and ran ahead.

"What's that?"

"A new rider, maybe? Sure looks like some sort of henshin. Why didn't I hear of this?" but Shoutarou was no longer listening.

"Ikuze, Philip." he whipped out the W-driver and attached it to his waist.

"Hey Shoutarou, did you know..." "Yes I know! Now will you please?" Shoutarou impatiently activated the Joker memory, "JOKER!"

Philip sighed ever the link, closed his book and activated his memory. "CYCLONE!"

"HENSHIN!" both of them said, and Philip inserted his memory, promptly fainting as Shoutarou flipped the arms of the driver.

"CYCLONE!JOKER!" W ran towards the general direction of the suited man.

He was found fighting a colorful horse-like thing, occasionally delivering a blow that sent shattered pieces flying off it.

"Dopant?" Shoutarou guessed, but Philip said, "we'll look it up later. Let's just go for now," and they went ahead to fight the monster.

The black hand reached over to the nearby motorcycle and grabbed its handle, pulling it out to reveal a light-saber-like stick. The horse monster materialized a sword of similar material to itself and the two beings lashed out at each other. The weapons clashed and the two of them closed in, locked in a stalemate.

W came in and punched the horse monster, who staggered back and blew mist at both of them, keeping then at a distance.

"Fine, we'll just use..." "LUNA!TRIGGER!" The green-and-black rider became yellow-and-blue, and the trigger magnum appeared in the left hand.

The black suit removed his phone from the belt and dialed a number, and transformed it into a gun. They shot at him. The horse monster stopped spraying, falling backwards from the impact of the bullets.

"Philip, memory break."

"Got it."

Both W and the other guy loaded their final attacks (the guy pressed something on his phone-gun) and shot. The horse monster staggered backwards from the force of the attacks, weakened, but not dead. Not, at least, until another party sailed down from a height, a red winged leg extended, shattering the monster. A bright orb emerged from the rubble, and fled. A sound of howling was heard in the distance. The newest arrival walked away calmly.

"Oi! Wait...!" W attempted to stop him, but he already disappeared.

Turning in time to see a flash of red envelope the suited guy, Shoutarou recognised Takumi,

"Hey! You're that guy from the restaurant! The neko...OWW! AKIKO!"

Takumi frowned at him and began to walk away, as W powered down. Akiko went up to Takumi and said, "Hey, it's rude to ignore someone who's talking to you, you know?"

He looked down at her, as if seeing her for the first time. She was so much like Mari, her spirit, her ability to break his wall of defense.

His eyes softened, but he said nothing.

Akiko continued, "What's your name?"

"Inui... Takumi."

Shoutarou, seeing that Akiko got Takumi to talk, walked over, "What was that just now?"

"None of your business." he snapped, and instantly got hit by a suspicious green slipper.

"KORA! ANSWER THE QUESTION PROPERLY!"

* * *

The detective, the chief and the newcomer sat around the coffee table, staring into their coffee cups.

Akiko decided to start, "What was that traffic marshall you turned into just now?"

"...it's not a traffic marshall. It's Faiz. A friend gave the belt to me," Takumi thought back to the first time he'd met Sonoda Mari, which started all this shit and revealed the side of himself he never wanted to ever see again.

"Why?" Shoutarou ask in a 'hard-boiled' manner, "What was the motive for using the belt to transform?"

Sighing, Takumi talked about orphnochs, leaving all the parts about Mari's father being from SmartBrain out.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Dunno."

* * *

The door of La Salle Bistro opened for the last time that day, and Yumiko was standing by, ready to great the customer. As it turned out, he didn't have to be greeted.

"Tendou?"

"Tendou?" Hiyori poked her head out from the kitchen, taking in the man who'd just come in.

"Tendou!" happily, she went up to him and hugged him. Tendou smiled and wrapped his arm around her and patted her head.

* * *

_Final edits to the chapter done, please continue to enjoy the story from here on! Oh and don't forget to review! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Time

_Hai! Sorry to keep you waiting! The second part is UP!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kamen Rider, Tsukasa and Natsumi would not have exited without a kiss. And Mio wouldn't have died._

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a normal day at the detective agency, until Philip jumped out and said, "I'VE FINISHED READING UP ALL ABOUT COFFEE! LET'S GO TRY SOME!"

Shoutarou's eyes widened, "You know you can't go out-the organization's still out for you."

"I have Fang, so I'll be fine. Now LET'S GO!" and with that, he rushed out the door.

"Sheesh... I guess I have no choice..." Shoutarou reached for his hat when Akiko appeared at the still-open door, asking, "Where's he going? I didn't hear of this!"

"Don't ask, just come along." Shoutarou went out to a waiting Philip on his bike. Motioning for Akiko to get on, the two detectives set off on their bikes (let's assume Philip has a bike of his own).

Suddenly, Philip's bike slowed to a stop, and Shoutarou reluctantly did the same, following his partner to the front of a cafe.

"Milk Dipper," Akiko read off the sign slowly.

Philip impatiently pushed the two of them in, where they were welcomed in by a guy, probably in his 20s, dressed in what rivaled Philip's fashion sense. His shirt had many tears, and his jeans looked like they'd just gone through a shredder. His hair... Well let's skip that part.

"Ryoutarou, go wash up before you scare away all the customers!" a high-pitched girl voice shrieked, and then a girl appeared from behind the guy and took his tray, ushering him into the back of the cafe.

"Sorry about that. I'm Hana. That was Ryoutarou, who's the younger brother of the owner of this cafe, who's my mother. Please have a seat."

Philip and co. sat down at a circular booth which hosted a belt of books and a golden telescope.

"What would you have?" Hana prompted.

"Ah... That... Err... 1 coffee and 2 teas. Thanks." Shoutarou decided that Philip was too young for coffee, and Akiko was a girl, and girls at 20 should not drink coffee.

Unfortunately for him, Akiko didn't think so, and he got his first green-slipper for the day.

"Are you sure? Kaa-san's coffee is fantastic! No one comes in here not to drink her coffee. Well, except some..." Hana's gaze drifted over to two guys gawking at a woman making coffee behind the counter.

This time Akiko answered, "We'll all have coffee."

Hana smiled approvingly, and ran off to place the order with her mother. The trio watched as she chased Airi's two admirers away. They ran away like there was a ghost chasing them.

* * *

A lone figure strolled down the street. He had black hair, and was wearing a black shirt and pants. He was also silhouetted by the sun, right behind him.

As it turns out, he wasn't that alone. As this man strolled into the cafe, he was accompanied by a girl, about twenty, and another guy, also about twenty.

The man raised his right hand to his stomach level.

"Irashaimase!" a guy behind the counter, better known as Akira, said, looking up.

"Ah!" he yelped in surprise as he came face-to-lens with a pink camera, which went off.

The woman who just came in frowned at her companion's action, "Tsukasa! Don't do that everywhere you go! Or else... Hikari Family Secret Technique: Laughter Pressure Point!" with that, she jabbed the said 'Tsukasa' at the base of his neck, causing the proud guy to bend down, laughing and cursing some 'Nautsumikan'.

Akira raised an eyebrow at them. It was almost like Otoya and Yuri all over again. One playful, the other serious. Of course, that story did not end well, as Akira had learnt from Yuri herself. Otoya had chosen another woman over herself and had "disappeared suddenly and mysteriously" according to her. Though sometimes he does wonder if Yuri was hiding something, he wonders what became of that womanizer. Especially since Wataru, his supposed son appeared.

"Any thing you might want?" he decided to break up their couple fight.

"Coffee's fine." the younger guy of the trio spoke up.

* * *

"Ne, Shoutarou, what's that shiny thing up there?" Philip, who had been silent till thus, suddenly asked.

Shoutarou contemplated whether to tell his partner when the coffee came.

"Yay! Coffee! Now, drink up!" Akiko took the chance to divert Philip's attention from the telescope, in case he got too obsessed over astronomy so quickly after the coffee-craze was over.

Sipping his coffee, Shoutarou exclaimed, "Wonderful!"

"Even better than Terui's!" Philip and Akiko announced, quickly finishing their coffee.

"Irashaimase!" Hana's cheerful voice was heard again. This time a girl slightly younger than Akiko ran in, pulling a guy older than her inside too.

Onii-chan!! Faster! Come ON!"

Slow down, Juka! Good food is worth the wait. That is, if it is good," the guy intoned.

Juka stared at him for a while, then resumed dragging, ignoring poor Hana. She plonked herself and her brother down beside Philip.

"Hai! Two coffees please!" Juka shouted, hoping someone would hear her and take the order down. Her brother rolled his eyes and sat back.

"Hey, what's that shiny thing up there?" Philip asked Juka's brother, who was sitting beside him, quietly.

"DON'T ANSWER HIM!" Shoutarou and Akiko screamed, but the guy already said, "It's a telescope."

Shoutarou and Akiko glared at the guy.

"I answer whoever I want."

"Who the heck are you, acting so cocky with the hard-..."

"Walking the path of Heaven, the man who rules over all. Tendou. Souji, " the guy stood up and pointed his right index finger to the ceiling.

Shoutarou's eyebrow twitched, "What are you, some kind of comedian? This is the real world, dude."

"Onii-chan is real, ok? He's actually..." Juka's proclamation got cut off by Tendou covering her mouth.

"Grandmother said this, Juka: real power need not be proven- it will be shown. Grandmother also said this:" Tendou directed at Shoutarou, "Half-boiled guys should not mess with the hard-boiled real world."

"What was that?" Shoutarou clenched his fist, looking dangerous, but Philip said something before he could (try to) do anything to Tendou.

"I think we'll get along well, Souji-san."

"Hai! Coffee is here!"

Philip held out his hand, "I'm Philip. This is my detective partner, Hidari Shoutarou, and the chief of the detective agency, Narumi Akiko. Nice to meet you."

Tendou glared at the extended hand. "Grandmother said this:..."

"It's fine, now hurry up!" Juka took Tendou's hand and put it in Philip's.

"Begin search." Philip suddenly said, alarming Shoutarou and Akiko.

"Not here, Philip!" looking around, they found the shop was empty save for Airi, Hana, Ryoutarou and themselves.

Akiko ran over to the door and barricaded it with her own body. "Hana-chan! Lock the door please!" Hana ran over with the key and locked the door, still confused about what was going on.

Airi seemed oblivious to the chaos going on in her shop, while Ryoutarou was also confused.

Philip's face lit up.

Tendou, whose hand was being held stiff in place by Philip's, wondered what the young detective was doing.

Shoutarou rushed all over the shop closing the curtains, even though they were already closed.

Ryoutarou looked ready to faint.

Philip's voice rang in the cafe, "We are looking for information on Tendou Souji. Keyword: Tendou Souji." many books were sorted away, but not enough. There were still about 50,000 related links to the keyword.

"Second keyword: Kamen Rider." All the books suddenly disappeared at once, leaving one book. 'Identity' appeared in blue letters on the red-covered book.

"You are Kabuto," Philip said in a half-questioning tone.

Tendou was about to answer, but Philip already moved away. This time he approached Ryoutarou, who looked even worst than before.

"Begin search. Keyword: Nogami Ryoutarou. Second keyword: Kamen Rider," this time there were still books left.

Philip thought a little, then added, " Third Keyword: Bad luck."

Shoutarou frowned.

"Den-O, am I right?" Philip opened his eyes and inquired.

"Oi, Philip, why this all of a sudden?" Shoutarou asked.

"Just like with Terui, I felt something was up with these two. It turns out that riders give me a weird feeling," Philip explained.

Ryoutarou opened his mouth finally, "Excuse me, but who are you people, and what are you all doing here in my sister's shop, while locking Yuuto outside?"

Only then did they realize there was banging on the door outside.

Hana opened the door for her father, embarrassed to have been behind the door all this while but not noticing his noise-making.

"Tadaima…" Yuuto began, but faded off upon seeing the guests.

* * *

Ryoutarou reflected on his current situation- his family and 5 outsiders locked in the cafe, silently. Yuuto was awaiting an explanation.

Speaking of Yuuto, all had fallen back in place with him and Airi. Sakurai-san was no more, due to the change in his past- letting his younger self take part in current events meant that a whole chunk of his life would be skipped over, and Yuuto continued living 10 years in the future, in place of his future-self.

That also meant Airi and Yuuto fell in love all over again, and Hana's family line now restored. 6 years into the future since the incidents of Den-O, somehow she retained all her memories, perhaps due to her identity as a singularity point.

Airi looked up for the first time since Shoutarou's party entered. "Ara, what's wrong, everyone? Oh Yuuto! Okaeri. Come, have a cup of coffee!"

Yuuto hardly budged, still having that staring contest with Shoutarou.

Philip was in deep thought. _Why are there suddenly so many riders in Fuuto, and none of them transform with gaia memories._

* * *

"Ah this is good," Tsukasa leaned back in his chair, having finished his coffee.

"Master, ice coffee, please," a voice came from the door. It was Takumi.

_Now here's a Nago-like character_, Akira thought as he poured the coffee and added ice to it.

Takumi sat down. Then he sensed something was wrong, and ran out, with Akira calling out after him (as we always see the poor cafe shop owners do in every series), "Hey! Your coffee! Why does this always happen?" he muttered this last part.

Takumi had taken to wearing his belt under a always-buttoned coat, as there have already been one too many instances where the belt had to be gotten by Keitarou or Mari while he nearly died (again). _Mari..._

* * *

"Goodbye! Please (don't) come again!" Hana whispered the 'don't' part, and Airi chastised her, "Hana, that's not very nice." while wearing her peaceful smile and making coffee for her family.

"Nee-san, I'm going out for a while, ok?" Ryoutarou called, before stepping outside. Hana followed him out, knowing what to expect.

"About time, Ryoutarou," a smooth voice spoke from inside him, before a blue force plunged into his body, changing his hair-style to incorporate a streak of blue.

Hana saw this coming, and the first thing she did was to pull on that strand of hair, drawing U-Ryoutarou's face close to hers such that she was breathing mist onto his glasses. "I'm warning you: we're new in this city, and you are NOT allowed to try seducing ANYONE. Understood?"

Urataros answered in a smooth manner, "Yes, Queen Hana. I will only obey you."

"That ain't gonna work with me, and you know it."

U-Ryoutarou smirked and strolled ahead.

Before long, he passed another cafe, from which a man was coming out. He recognized him.

"Hey, you there. Kadoya Tsukasa. Remember me?"

"Who are you? I don't know you." Tsukasa barely glanced at him.

Natsumi rolled her eyes at the two guys. "You two, quit it. Oh hi, Hana-chan!"

"Hana-chan? From the world of Den-O? What's she doing here?" Tsukasa caught sight of the girl. Unfortunately, someone else caught sight of him.

"Ah. Finally a body that fits my royal taste. Hime, I've come to see you again." Tsukasa's body recovered from the attack, but Natsumi, Hana and U-Ryoutarou could see he was no longer himself.

His hair was pulled back, streaked with white, and a fluffy white muffler was wrapped loosely around his neck.

Hana groaned (in that high voice of hers), "Not again!" and everyone vaguely heard Tsukasa's voice saying, "AGAIN?! Why does this always happen to me?!"

Then he realized something, "Hey, two people from the world of Den-O are here, so does that make you," he directed the question to U-Ryoutarou, "Momotaros' host? What's his name... Ko... No, Ryoutarou, right?"

"Ok that's enough. Hikari Family Secret Technique: Laughter Pressure point!" Natsumi was fed up with the imagin taking over her friends' bodies all the time. The technique forced Sieg out in a very un-glam manner. "Need help, Hana-chan?" Natsumi winked at her.

Hana smiled, and U-Ryoutarou looked panicked, let his guard down and the next thing he knew, Ryuutaros had taken over. Natsumi continued advancing, thumb stuck up.

R-Ryoutarou saw Sieg on the ground, and ran over, "TORI-CHAN! TORI-CHAN!"

Natsumi attacked, forcing Ryuutaros out onto the ground beside the turtle imagin he had forced out a few seconds ago.

"Well, well, we meet again. How's Momotaros?" Tsukasa asked, glaring at Sieg as though daring him to try possessing him one more time.

Ryoutarou recovered, spotted Tsukasa and went, "Hey, you're Decade, right? We met when I was stuck as a kid, remember?" Tsukasa smiled in response, "The name's Kadoya Tsukasa. Nice to finally meet you in person." and he snapped a picture of Ryoutarou.

Something rolled out of no where, bowling Ryoutarou down. A figure appeared not far away, contented with his catching the thing off guard.

"Ita... Wha... What's that? Imagin? No... Fangire? No..." Ryoutarou frowned, and Tsukasa answered for him, "Worm. But why is Faiz fighting him...? Speaking of whom, what's he even doing in this city? No matter," he attached his belt just as Ryoutarou did the same.

"HENSHIN!"

"SWORD FORM!"

"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"

* * *

"CLOCK UP."

Decade, Faiz and Den-O watched as a blur darted across the worm, slashing at it.

Faiz activated his accel mode, and instantly understood the situation.

Decade inserted the Kabuto card into his belt. "KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!"

"KAMEN RIDE: CLOCK UP!"

Faiz and Kabuto were seen tackling the worm, and when Decade joined in, Faiz got so surprised at the double image he took a hit from the worm's claw.

"ONE TWO THREE RIDER KICK!"

The worm exploded in green smoke, and all the present riders powered down.

They studied each other, and unanimously decided that there was nothing interesting about the other guy and went their separate ways.

* * *

_And once again, I shall leave you to guess who appeared! Hope you enjoyed the appearance of Den-O, allegedly everyone's favourite rider. Though I still like Faiz better._

_One more thing: if you'd be so kind, please review! ONEGAI!!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Girls' day out

_Sorry, minna for the late update! I've been really busy in the last week and just forgot to update! Anyway, enjoy this third chapter! So sorry again!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, or there'd be an episode 50 for Blade._

* * *

Chapter 3

Sonoda Mari looked around. The veranda of the restaurant was filled with people. Or rather, it was filled with women. _I wonder why..._

The feedback of a mic drew her attention to the empty space between the cluster of tables and the glass door separating the inside of the restaurant and the veranda, as a man stepped up and said, "For our very special ladies of the society we have held a ladies' day, and now we have 2 girls who will be performing for you. Please welcome: QUEEN AND ELIZABETH- LOVE WARS!"

Everyone, including Mari herself, clapped politely.

The song began over the speakers, and suddenly two high-school girls jumped onto stage and sang, dancing to the song.

Out of the blue, one of the girls sitting down stood up and started clapping to the beat, and this fever spread like a disease; before long everyone was enjoying the song very much.

Queen grinned at Elizabeth, as they sang out more from the heart, excited by the support they were getting.

* * *

Nomura Shizuka hadn't had this much fun in a long while. Maya's appearance had ensured she got more time to herself, but it was also harder to get Wataru's attention. He still hadn't gotten over Mio's death.

_Wait, is that Mio?_

* * *

Queen and Liz got too hyper and began going down stage to get some people up. Interestingly, they got all those who looked in their 20s.

_Eh? Why me too!_ Akiko mentally protested as Queen dragged her off her chair and onto the stage, forcing her to leave her beloved slipper behind.

A woman in black caught Liz's attention, and not caring if she liked it or not, she got her standing and sent her on stage.

Reluctantly, Maya complied.

The crowd continued cheering, very high as Queen and Liz repeated the song over again, returning to the stage to join their random selection of girls.

It didn't take long before Akiko and a few other girls started dancing, not caring they didn't know how to, or that they probably looked ridiculous.

In the corner of the stage, stood Maya and some others who refuse to join in. If you look closely, Maya had this serene expression that revealed her amusement at the wild crowd, an expression that could only be achieved by people about thrice the age she looked.

Only one person noticed this.

Seated safely in her chair, and having avoided the notice of the crazy singing idols, was Hiyori. She was looking at the display of females on stage, smiling at her sister Juka's obviously out-of-place movements (but then again, everyone looked out of place...) when her gaze fell on the ex-fangire queen.

The century-old lady emitted a deadly aura, which Hiyori picked up, but could not quite make sense of (she doesn't know Maya's fangire heritage).

* * *

Mari glanced at her watch. "Damn! I'm late for work!" She had just opened her own saloon in Fuuto, as she felt that this city could absolutely NOT do without one.

Shizuka chased after Mio, who was rushing away, "Mio! Wait! It's me, Shizuka! Wataru's friend? Wait!"

Mari glanced back at the voice. She decided the girl was calling her friend and took no notice of it.

Finally, the girl caught up with the rushing beautician. Panting hard, she asked, "Mio?"

"I think you've got the wrong person. My name's Mari. Sonoda Mari. And I'm kind of in a rush, so if you please," Mari escaped from Shizuka's embrace with much difficulty and went on her way.

Frowning, Shizuka decided to let the matter drop and went back to finish her coffee.

* * *

"Maya-san! What are you doing?" upon reaching the veranda and spotting Maya on stage, Shizuka gasped.

Maya merely shrugged.

_How is it that that girl younger than me can just go up to that woman and address her? Doesn't she feel that aura?_ Hiyori felt she had to do something.

"Juka, come on," Hiyori grabbed Juka's hand and pulled her down. Walking past Shizuka, she also pulled her hand.

Maya saw trouble in the form of that girl who had just pulled Shizuka away. Something's off about the way her life essence pulsed. She decided to follow them.

* * *

Upon recovery of her senses and her reasoning, Shizuka immediately struggled to break free from Hiyori's iron grasp.

And failed.

But Hiyori felt her gesture of protest and stopped, let go of both her sister's and Shizuka's arms.

She turned to directly address Shizuka, "Do you know who you were talking to?"

"Of course! She's my friend's mother! Anyway it's not like it's any of your business. Who the heck are you anyway, dragging me away all of a sudden?"

Hiyori shook her head, "Never mind who I am, just know that that lady is dangerous."

"Why don't you speak for yourself?" Maya stepped out of the shadows, and Hiyori noted how the shadow clung onto her black dress, reluctant to let go. This woman was more dangerous than she thought.

The ever-cheerful Juka smiled brightly, and waved, "Hello, I'm Juka. What's your name?" seeming to have ignored what Maya or Hiyori had said before.

"Maya."

"Even your name sounds suspicious... (Maya's name is 'real night' in Kanji)"

"Hey you, cut it out! Who do you think you are, speaking in that tone to Maya-san? And furthermore you started this whole thing!" Shizuka shouted.

"Shizuka-chan, it's alright. You're right, I'm different, but not to this girl, because my son is her friend. I was dangerous once, but no longer. But the fact that you can tell that, you must also be different. Are you by any chance a fangire too?" Maya, calm as a quiet night, asked.

Eyes still guarded, Hiyori answered, "I don't know what a fangire is."

"I thought so," a corner of Maya's mouth turned up a little.

Unsure of what that meant, Hiyori investigated further, "What do you mean?"

"You are not human, am I correct? Yet you are not fangire. This means something is happening. Or something has happened. Tell me, what exactly are you?"

"I..." Hiyori hesitated, looking away as though trying to hide from something called the truth. Juka rested her hand reassuringly on her shoulder, and she looked up again, "I'm what humans call a Worm. Except I was born one, so Tendou said it's not my fault I am one, and let me live."

Juka immediately stood up for her sister, "Hiyori-nee-chan is a nice person, and she's not bad! …"

Maya smiled warmly at her, "I don't judge people by what they are. Only what they choose to be – a human, or a monster." The three girls significantly relaxed, Shizuka because she finally understood the code the two non-human women were using.

"Ah let's try this again, since we didn't begin on a very good note!" Shizuka suggested, as hyper as she was always.

_Note, huh?_ Melancholy and nostalgia found their way into the former Queen's eyes, which went unnoticed by all but, again, Hiyori, who decided not to pursue the matter further in order not to bring more sadness than was already existent in Maya's dark eyes.

"I'll start! Walking the path of heaven, cherishing every tree and flower: Tendou Juka desu!" Juka did a twirl, showing off her dress in a flourish.

"I'm Juka's sister, Kusakabe Hiyori."

"Kusakabe...? I thought you're sisters?" Shizuka cocked her head in wonder."

"Ah. Regarding that. Hiyori's Onii-chan's half sister, and I'm really his cousin. Onii-chan's real name is Kusakabe Souji, but changed it to Tendou Souji after he moved in with Grandmother. And ME!"

"Sou..." after Juka's words sank in, Shizuka continued, "Anyway, I'm Nomura Shizuka. Nice to meet you."

"Maya." a woman of few words, Maya only stated her name.

Jumping up and yelping, Juka went, "So, now that this is done, how about we go back to the party? Hai! Let's go!" without waiting for a reply, she hooked an arm onto Hiyori's arm, and another onto Maya's, dashing ahead. Shizuka followed, slightly freaked out by this girl's energy.

* * *

Queen and Elizabeth were doing their millionth encore when the four of them returned.

Desperate to get off-stage, they decided to get the incoming Maya up to sing - she looked the most presentable in her black cloak. Even when helpless, the sabotaged Maya looked as if she was part of the act and ready to sing.

"This song goes out to all the girls out there who feel misunderstood, because I have been one once upon a time. Please enjoy: Rainy Rose."

Though Maya dedicated this song to a crowd, Hiyori felt it resonate with her soul. Maya was singing about herself, and directed it as a fellow victim to Hiyori.

_Arigatou, Maya-san._

* * *

_Reviews greatly appreciated! Till the next chapter~_


	4. Chapter 4: Triple Joker

_A more serious chapter, I guess. Includes my take on what happens to Kenzaki after ep 49, because I really hated missing ace._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kamen Rider, every series would at least end with a kiss._

* * *

Chapter 4

A weak knock on the Agency door almost escaped notice of the occupants, if not for the sharp receptors of the stagphone, which immediately flew to the sleeping Shoutarou and knocked his hat off his face.

* * *

_Red light streamed into the dark karaoke room where Shoutarou was enjoying singing his favorite song. Somehow, the instrumental part changed to a strange beeping, and the lyrics read, "WAKE UP!"_

_The room got engulfed by bright redness._

* * *

Stagphone jabbed at its master, as he began to rouse.

"What...?" Shoutarou grumbled, and Stagphone led him to the door.

A fallen man was discovered at the foot of the door as Shoutarou opened it, leaning into the agency office. It took him a while to register what was going on, and then, "What the hell?!" as green liquid appeared under the man's body.

Shoutarou dragged him in and dumped him on the couch, lying down. Ripping apart his shirt, the detective discovered a deep wound bleeding green substance. The man seemed to be unconscious, for when the curious spidershock poked an arm in his face, there was no reaction.

"What's going on?" a yawning Akiko appeared from her room, her eyes following Shoutarou's busy movements.

"Couch."

"What?" Akiko looked to the couch, at the man, and at the dripping green mess.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she was immediately awake, and her scream invited Philip to crash out of his garage.

"What's wrong, Aki-chan?" Akiko merely pointed to the injured man, lost for words.

Shoutarou gathered towels, found a basin and filled it with water, grabbed the first aid lit which he hoped would have enough bandage, and went back to tend to the guy.

_This is just like when boss... No, now's not the time for that._ Shoutarou told himself, and concentrated on concentrating on his patient. He soaked a towel and cleaned the green stuff off the guy's torso, revealing a deep gash, rough at where the skin parted, as though a sword of some sort went through.

"I can't bear to look at this," Akiko's face paled and hid her face behind Philip, who was frowning at the green substance on the towel.

Turning, Philip informed Shoutarou, "Ne, Shoutarou, I'm taking this for a while."

"Oh," with a nod of acknowledgement, Shoutarou went back and bandaged the wound after he cleaned it, and left a towel on the man's forehead.

* * *

"Begin search, " Philip announced in the Planetary bookshelf, while his colleagues gathered around in the garage, "Our objective is to find out who that mysterious man is. Keywords?"

Akiko offered the first one, "Green," looking very much so herself.

About half the books got sorted away, as Shoutarou gave the second one, "Bloodless," and looking through the things in his hand, he finished, "third keyword: Board."

The word 'name' appeared in silver on a navy-covered book, and Philip picked it up, his physical body's eyes opening.

Philip read through his book a while, and concluded, "That man is an undead. His name is Kazuma Kenzaki. He used to work for Board, as Kamen Rider Blade, but ran away after a battle with the black Joker turned him into the navy Joker."

Shoutarou nodded, "I found a photo of him and his friend in front of a building with the company's logo on it." _But seriously, Joker?_ He thought to himself.

Philip looked at Shoutarou, and continued, "Board: a company that specializes in dealing with the undead. They developed the belt systems for Blade, Garren and Leangle. Later generations of belts include those of Glaive, Larc and Lance."

* * *

After an hour of listening to Philip explain the alien, or rather undead concept to them, they finally understood one thing: the merging of the worlds had resulted in this particular rider to be simultaneously existent in this one world.

* * *

The trio were having lunch at the table. Shoutarou had made mac'n'cheese, and it was surprisingly good. Of course, boss taught me himself, Shoutarou was surprised Akiko didn't bring up her father at it.

"Ah!" a sudden sound sent Akiko's right arm flying up, tossing the spoon out of the window.

Shoutarou stood up, turning around while complaining, "Damn you! Now I'll have to go get another one!"

On the couch, Kenzaki was seen supporting his body with his left elbow, his face twisted into a grimace that could only be caused by him moving with that wound.

* * *

The pain stayed, but subsided ever so little, and Kenzaki supported himself in that position, knowing that should he move, it would hurt again.

After a while, he decided that his arm could not continue on anymore, and eased himself back down, focusing on the wall that was as green as the blood that flowed in his veins.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he had eventually come to accept that he was undead. Over the years an undead form grew itself over his once-human body, allowing him to switch between both forms with a little more than his thoughts.

_Wait, green wall?_ His eyes flew open; at the back of his mind he wondered when he had closed them in the first place.

Voices reached his ear for the first time since they had been there. One teenage voice said, "Shoutarou, this as rather good! Unbelievable!"

A laugh replied, "Well, believe it. A hard-boiled man must have some way of survival in this cruel world."

Pause.

"Ow! Akiko, you..." the same voice screamed, followed by a girl's voice, "Eat your food!"

Then there was silence in the room, as the trio ate.

Kenzaki couldn't stand the suspense anymore, and sat up so fast an exclamation escaped from his mouth. He got back to the same propped-up position as before, noticing the commotion that ensued as a result of his sudden interruption through the slit between his eyelids. A figure approached him, shouting at said Akiko (_must be the girl from before..._), and the guest undead recognized as the guy from before.

"I see you're awake," the teen voice spoke, getting closer.

Someone's hand moved to force him to lie back down, and once the pain faded away enough, Kenzaki saw a man in a black vest and red tie hovering above him, his face wearing an expression a mixture of worry and irritation.

"Kazuma..." Kenzaki's eyes widened.

"Kenzaki...am I right?" the man asked, and without waiting for an answer, asked again, "Where did you get that wound?"

Kenzaki hesitated.

"Kazuma-san, we know all about you, so there's no need to fear," the teen reassured him, but it only made him feel more reserved. This was the first time they met, yet how did they...?

"Where am I?" suddenly he realized this was a very weird disposition to be in.

"Fuuto. This is Narumi Detective Agency. You came this morning bleeding, and we brought you in," that must be Akiko speaking.

The man muttered, softly, "I did all the work while you just stood there screaming..." and focused himself on checking Kenzaki's wound.

"Get back down, Kazuma,"

"Just call me Kenzaki," somehow these three do remind him of his friends, "You are?"

* * *

"Ha-"

"LF-"

"-boiled detective, Hidari Shoutarou," Shoutarou finished through gritted teeth, glaring at the hi-5-ing Akiko and Philip.

"Oh, so Shoutarou's fine? Who are you guys, then,"

"The chief of the agency, Narumi Akiko," Akiko saluted, while Shoutarou sniggered.

"I am Philip, Shoutarou's partner in...detective work." he figured he didn't want to reveal W to this newcomer. Yet.

"So Shoutarou, Akiko and Philip. Why do you have an English name, Philip?" Kenzaki kept talking to keep his mind off the fact that Shoutarou was staring at his wound. With green blood.

Philip looked uncomfortable, wondering how he should go about answering this, when Shoutarou said, "Just tell'im."

So Philip explained Begin's Night, how he remembered little before that, including how Detective Narumi had named him, and amnesic teen who forgot his past altogether.

"So, what are you doing here in Fuuto?" Shoutarou asked, having finished checking on the wound.

Kenzaki thought hard.

"Well, I've been walking the world since that day, and it's been already...what year is this?"

"2010." Akiko answered.

"Wow. Already six years. Time just passes so quickly. Anyway, I just walk. And rest. And walk on. I cannot stay in one place long, if not Hajime might find me."

"But he did. We... fought..." it seemed to pain him more thinking about Hajime having succumb to the power of the Joker than to have that gaping wound on his torso.

"Anyway we were interrupted by this suited person. Pure white armor with purple ornaments, and a glaring red visor, very feminine. She caused this," he pointed to the wound, "and drove Hajime away. I was going towards the nearest direction of civilization, and then I'm here miraculously."

The three detectives nodded solemnly, and Kenzaki broke out in a forced smile, "Don't worry. Hajime's trying his best. He has Amane."

_And you have no one, and you too are a Joker, _Shoutarou thought.

* * *

His Joker instincts told him that the other Joker was still around, alive. But right now, his human instincts told him he had to get home.

Back Home.

Where his beloved Amane-chan was.

And waiting for him.

Limping back to their new apartment in this strange new city suddenly seemed not so bad.

* * *

_Well, how was that?? I really need reviews, so please review!! Love you guys who review!_

_Oh if you have any ideas, please pm me! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5: WXDCD

_A concept that has been developed by many other people, and this is my version!_

_Disclaimer: I'm too young to own a series older than me._

* * *

Chapter 5

A young man crept into the office of the Narumi detective agency, careful of alarming the sleeping occupant. He had seen the other two leave a while ago, leaving the boy behind.

_What a mess,_ Kaito Daiki frowned, looking around for Philip. He opened the next door, and found a garage.

There he was!

Before he could approach the sleeping treasure, something attacked him, making a screeching noise. Philip woke up.

* * *

"IT'S CLOSED? HOW CAN IT BE CLOSED!?"

"Calm down, Akiko! It's not the end of the world!" Shoutarou didn't know how much more of Akiko's girlish screaming his ears could take.

The sign was clear: La Salle Bistro is closed today for family outing.

"Ah! Let's go someplace else! I'll treat," anything to get Akiko to stop being so depressed. Being half-boiled sucked. It meant Shoutarou felt bad that Akiko felt depressed, and actually cared whether she was.

"But there's no place that beats the mackerel miso here!" Akiko whined as Shoutarou dragged her by her hand away.

* * *

"Who are you?" Philip's eyes narrowed at the intruder, Fang screeching its agreement perched on top of Philip's shoulder.

"A passing-through Kamen Rider," Daiki introduced himself nonchalantly.

"Tsukasa-san? No, you don't look like him. Wait... I've seen you before..." doing a mental search of his memories, Philip found what he wanted.

"Kaito Daiki, also known as Diend. You're a thief, travelling across worlds collecting treasures from each one. The Diend driver you use was also stolen," Philip recited, disgusted.

Daiki smirked, "And this is why I want to add you to my collection."

Fang sensed its master was in danger, and leapt forward, tackling Daiki at clock-up speed, until he fell. It perched on top of the fallen thief, expecting a word of thanks from its master.

"Thank you, Fang. As you can see, Kaito, there are people who want me here, and there are people who need me here. So before you make a mistake that you'll regret for life, I suggest you leave. This is a warning."

* * *

Shoutarou dragging Akiko barged in through the door, then stared in wonder. This resembled nothing like a cafe. "What are we doing here?" Akiko cocked her head, staring at Shoutarou expectantly.

Shoutarou let go of Akiko's hand, murmuring, "This is strange, I swear there was a cafe here before..."

A voice drifted out from a room, "I told you, there is someone outside!" then someone came out. It was dark, so neither Shoutarou nor Akiko could see who it was.

But the person, a girl, said, "Shoutarou-kun! Akiko-chan!"

"Eh!?" a male voice came from inside, followed by footsteps, and a man came out behind the girl.

Shoutarou squinted, moving closer, as the two occupants walked up to them.

_They do look familiar..._ Shoutarou racked his brain, trying to figure out who it was.

Akiko screamed, "Tsukasa-kun! Natsumi-san!"

"Eh? Where?" Shoutarou turned around to see where Akiko was pointing, and it was at the two people.

As light got to them, Shoutarou recognized Decade and Kivala, who fought together with W just a year ago.

"Don't tell me you had forgotten us so quickly," Tsukasa smoothly accused.

"No, you guys are just too forgettable, if not for my amazing memory," and thus began the war of the insults.

"Mou, both of you! Cut it out!" Natsumi jabbed both of them with her thumbs, causing both men to bend over, laughing uncontrollably.

"Agreed!" wielding her slippers Akiko went to help her friend out by hitting both guys on the head.

The two girls grinned at their handiwork, nodding at each other, and went into the coffee room.

"Hello Ei-chan, I'm Narumi Akiko, remember me?"

"Ah! Akiko-chan! Sit, sit. I'll be out with the cake soon."

"So, what brings you here, Akiko-chan?"

"Damn you, Akiko! You didn't have to add oil to fire!" Shoutarou came in, feeling his head for signs of concussion. Tsukasa followed him in, taking a picture of Shoutarou with his pink camera. No way was he going to admit he fell under the hands of two girls.

"Shoutarou said he was going to treat me to breakfast. And then we ended up here," she glared at Shoutarou accusingly, who shot back," I told you, this definitely used to be a cafe!"

The smell of chocolate filled the room, as Eijirou brought the cake out.

"CAKE!" Akiko screamed.

Then Shoutarou sensed something prodding his mind, that familiar feeling that told him when he looked down...

The W driver materialized on his waist, and he heard Philip, "Shoutarou, Kaito is here. Henshin. Now."

Shoutarou nodded, "You guys have the cake. I have some business to deal with by the name of Kaito."

"FANG!"

"JOKER!"

"HENSHIN!"

Shoutarou fell back into the sofa, his consciousness transferred to FangJoker's body.

"What just happened?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, wasn't Shoutarou's body supposed to be hosting the rider and the other guy (Philip, right?) supposed to faint?"

Akiko answered, her mouth stuffed full of cake, "Ah, it's a new power that they got. FangJoker is hosted by Philip instead."

"I see..."

* * *

"Oi, Kaito. What the hell are you doing here?" a very irritated Shoutarou demanded of Daiki, who interrupted his cake.

"Oh, I see you got a new power, Philip. And there I was thinking you'd be damn easy to steal because Shoutarou's the one with the power, but no. Oh well, I have my own abilities too."

"KAMEN RIDE:"

"HENSHIN!"

"DIEND!"

Daiki fired the driver, and three seconds later he was in a blue suit.

W pressed the tail of Fang twice.

"SHOULDER FANG!"

A spike materialized out of W's shoulder, and he (they?) used it to block off Diend's shots.

"We can't go on like this," Shoutarou shouted as a few of Diend's shots hit them.

Then, without warning, W's left arm flipped the driver up, took the Joker memory out and replaced it with a blue alternative.

"TRIGGER!"

"FANG!TRIGGER!" blue began to envelope the black side of W, and the trigger magnum appeared. W's left hand took it and countered Diend's incoming shots, even managing to get some hits through.

"Shoutarou, you told me not to change the memory without telling you. Why did you do that to me?"

"Sorry Philip, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Like I understood why you did so "Apology accepted, partner. Now, count up your sins." W did his signature pose, then transferred the Trigger Magnum to his right hand.

"Won't change a thing," Diend shot another round.

W pressed the tail of Fang once.

"TRIGGER FANG!"

W countered all of them with one bullet, which sliced through each bullet and went on to the next, eventually reaching Diend. The spiked shot hit Diend and disappeared.

"Cool..." the eye on the left side of W flashed, as he fired another of those bullets at Diend. The flash of light slashed across Diend corresponding to the direction in which the Trigger Magnum was waved (you know, like Momo's Hissatsu parts 1-5).

Sparks lined Diend where the bullet had passed, and Diend powered down, running away saying," I'll be back for you, Philip. Till then."

And he was gone.

* * *

Shoutarou's consciousness returned to his body, and to his surprise, it was moving. He also felt suppressed, and could not control his own body. He was in infinite whiteness, with no way out, and he could not hear anything, nor see anything.

_Am I dying?_

The sound of laughter reached him, but he could not respond.

_This is even worse than being stuck in FangJoker..._

"Shoutarou, can you hear me?" he heard Philip's voice echo all around him.

"Philip! Something's wrong with my body! I can't control it yet it's moving! And it's suddenly very hot in here...!" Shoutarou pushed with his mind, hoping to regain control of his body.

There were still so many things he had to do, so big a city he had to protect. And Terui, and Philip, and Akiko...

The image of Akiko appeared in his mind, and suddenly he felt he could overcome this. Pushing with all his might, Shoutarou managed to regain his senses, in the process forcing something out.

Or rather, someone.

The first thing he saw was Akiko's green slipper, which she removed when he opened his eyes. And then he saw Akiko, her face full of fear and alarm.

"Mou, Shoutarou-kun! I thought you went crazy." she sighed in relief.

The next thing he saw was a lump, or rather a heap of white on the floor, with feathers descending around it.

"I told you to get out. You didn't listen, so you deserve this." Tsukasa went back to his cake.

"Silence, subject. The prince has a right to do anything. Subject 4, bring me a cup of coffee." the lump stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hai, Tori-chan,"

Akiko and Shoutarou were still lost, "What the hell happened?"

Natsumi answered, "That is Sieg. He's an imagin that has been hanging around Tsukasa since we left Den-O's world. Shoutarou-kun is pretty unlucky to have been possessed by an imagin."

"You might wanna reconsider that, Natsumikan. Ryoutarou had 5." Tsukasa shouted from the dining room.

"FIVE!?" one was bad enough, Shoutarou decided.

"Oh Philip, I'm fine. Now."

"Good. Come back soon." he heard Philip over their mental link.

The W driver disappeared from his waist, and Shoutarou went to join his friends for cake.

* * *

_Lol, yeah I mixed about 2 (or 3) serieses into this chapter. Please review!!! One-word reviews help too!_


	6. Chapter 6: Mirrored Ghosts

_I'm back again! Haaa~ Sa, enjoy this chapter too!_

_Disclaimer: Ryuki's too confusing at this moment for me to have owned it._

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hello, everyone! This is Sonozaki Wakana. Today I'll broadcast this with 130%!"

In the background, a train's horn was heard.

"Well, the wind's really starting to come in, isn't it. I feel it..." Wakana shivered, getting a real bad feeling the cold draft was not the weather changing.

The train sound got louder, then a huge draft of cold front swept through the recording studio. Wakana only had time to turn the volume down before her listeners went deaf.

"Iya, my manager just had something to tell me. Now, let's continue!"

* * *

Philip was listening to Wakana's Healing Princess after a long ban by Shoutarou. And it was only because Shoutarou went out that he's listening.

"Weird, this is still mid-summer, how can the weather turn cold so quickly? Weather memory?" he recalled that mad doctor.

"Begin search. Keywords: train, cold."

The results didn't seem that pleasing to Philip, but, lacking any other clue, he picked a random book off the shelf nearest to him and started reading.

* * *

Ryoutarou was pushing his bicycle along the road, when he saw Akiko holding a bundle of bags of groceries.

"Akiko-san, are you alright?" abandoning his bicycle, he rushed over, arms extended to prepare to help her.

Unfortunately, or rather in this case, as usual, Ryoutarou's foot stepped into a stray Styrofoam box, sending him sliding front and banging into the lamp post. As he stepped away from the lamp post rubbing his forehead, he tripped over the box again and landed hard on the floor, holding onto the next nearest thing in attempt to save himself. The thing moved away, causing him to lean sideways onto the middle of the road, in the way of an oncoming hoard of people.

_I forgot, today is half-priced day_, Ryoutarou thought before he closed his eyes anticipating the worst.

A hand grabbed him by his left arm, yanking him upright and out of the line of fire of the avalanche of people.

Akiko collapsed from effort, as Ryoutarou apologized and thanked her repeatedly.

The train sound was heard, and Ryoutarou turned to look at the running mass. From their faces he realized they were not running towards somewhere, but running away from something.

A ghostly form engulfed the mass of humans from behind, and a train horn sounded, very close.

"I know this feeling," Ryoutarou solemnly said as the last of the coldness left the street, "this is bad."

"Eh?" Akiko pursed her lips in question.

"That was the ghost train. It runs through time for the dead. But who could have been controlling it this time?" Ryoutarou was sure Shirou and Sora were truly dead.

* * *

**Aboard the train.**

"Remind me again, Tsurugi, what are we doing on this train?"

"We are carrying out our Noblesse Oblige by helping our rider counterparts in the living world come to terms with the merging. Someone like you will never understand, Otoya," Tsurugi said coldly.

"Then who are these people? Why are we here?" Otoya retorted.

"We are all the deceased riders, either riders who died from using the system or people who died who have been riders once." someone from the crowd that Otoya was pointing to spoke.

"Or we were once allies of riders," Mio spoke, stepping out of the crowd.

"MIO-CHAN! Why are you here?" Otoya so did not see this coming, "You are dead? Then what of Wataru?"

"He is fine." Mio answered through Otoya's hug.

Another voice spoke, "I'm here to help Shinji. Without knowing, he is dragged into this."

* * *

"'Ore Journal'? What's that? Sounds so cocky," Shoutarou was outside a building with the journal's name on it.

"Excuse me," someone said hurriedly, and pushed his way out of the building. Shoutarou watched him as he mounted an orange scooter and sped away. He decided to follow him, for a reason unbeknownst even to himself.

The orange scooter stopped in front of a shopping centre, and the guy went in. Shoutarou followed.

Suddenly, the guy turned around, "Why are you following me?"

Shoutarou tried to look innocent, "Who was following you?"

"I might be slightly naive, but I'm not totally stupid," the man was really getting irritated.

Shoutarou studied him. Brunette, shoulder-length hair, with a bit of a too-simple-jerk look in his facial features.

"Hmm, what's your name?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions here. Who are you?"

"Hey. Why must I answer to you? I don't even know who you are. In fact, I don't even know why I'm following you around. I'm outta here," Shoutarou mounted his hard-boilder and sped away.

* * *

Shinji glared at Shoutarou speeding away, rolling his eyes at his rudeness, and went to look for that shop where this week's 'featured female' was working in.

"Irashaimase! How may I help you?" the lady at the door asked with a warm smile.

"Erm, I'm looking for the manager of this place," Shinji said.

"Sure. Please come with me," she showed him to the manager, who was working at a station near the glass wall facing the outside, "Sonoda-san, this man asked for you."

The manager hesitantly nodded, and finished up on her customer, before showing Shinji to her office.

Shinji got down to business, "Sonoda Mari-san, right? I am Kido Shinji from Ore Journal. You have been chosen as the lady to appear on our featured page this week, so I was wondering if I could take up some of your time for an interview. Of course, you may feel free to not answer any question, and we will get your permission before we publish anything."

"Ha..." Mari nodded, still stunned and slightly confused at the lecture done by Shinji, "Erm, would you like a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please. Thanks."

_He's just the opposite of Takumi. At least he has manners_, Mari thought, and her sub-consciousness added, _and he's not an orphnoch._

The interview proceeded shortly after, for about an hour.

After the interview finished, Shinji thanked Mari for her time and left.

As he walked along the corridor, a man bumped into him, grumbling, "Hey watch where you're going!"

"What's that!? You were the one who decided to crash into me! Apologize!" Shinji could not believe his luck. Two rude people in one day. Luckily Mari wasn't like that too, or he'll really be pissed.

Not that he wasn't pissed already, but at least he wasn't about to kill the guy yet.

Speaking of the guy, he looked down at Shinji, who saw his face for the first time. He had pretty defined features, and gravity-defying hair, and was wearing a black leather cloak that was unbuttoned to show a black shirt and pants, and a necklace with two rings hung on.

The guy raised an eyebrow at him, and walked ahead.

"Chotto! What's the meaning of this!?" Shinji shouted after him.

The man paused, then walked on, leaving Shinji speechless. To think such rudeness actually existed.

* * *

A few days later, Shinji returned to the shop to get Mari to sign the agreement allowing them to publish her story.

It was not a very long story, for Mari left out a huge chunk of her life after the Faiz belt appeared in her possession. Which, though was not a long period of her life, had all the juicy bits.

The signing took a second, and Shinji was out of the shop in minutes. Walking along the corridor, he started looking for the toilet.

He was just washing his hands when Shinji came in. He ignored him.

Rolling his eyes, Shinji took the nearest basin and washed his hands too. Bored, he looked up at the mirror.

The image of himself moved, and smiled back. That's strange, he frowned, but the figure kept smiling, until it spoke, "Can you remember? The Mirror World."

A crash sounded to his right, and Shinji turned to find the man in black backed up against a cubicle separator, and a giant bat perched on the basin he'd just been using. Surprised, he too back into the door of the toilet, as something else came out of the mirror.

It was red and long; a dragon, dragging its long body out of the mirror and then turned to face Shinji, roaring.

From a distance, a train whistle was heard, and the door of the door opened to reveal a girl, who came in and closed the door.

Shinji was in no mood to protest nor to explain, so when the woman spoke, he listened.

"My name is Kanzaki Yui. And I'm here to help you."

"Kanzaki…Yui," the other guy repeated.

"Good to see you again, Ren."

* * *

_...well it's _supposed_ to be a cliff-hanger..._

_Anyway, I think this chapter seriously mixed a lot in..._

_ja, please review! I'm counting on you!_


	7. Chapter 7: Monster Riders

_Hi! I'm back with another chapter! Yesu. Thinking of what to name this winding chapter..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider. Not even a figurine. Oh wait I do... the figurine, I mean._

* * *

Chapter 7

Somehow it just happened.

Somehow it just became like that.

"Damn it. I will NOT lose!"

6 riders couldn't even take on this one monster.

"How could one Dopant even have this much power?" Philip's steady voice came from the fallen body of W.

"The driver weakens you." Isaka's sneering voice rang from where the Weather Dopant stood.

"You..." Blade stood up with help from his giant sword, and found the cards he wanted.

"SPADE 10, SPADE JACK, SPADE QUEEN, SPADE KING, SPADE ACE."

"ROYAL FLUSH!"

Isaka laughed, raising his left hand to the oncoming blue-and-gold rider, and stray lightning struck him, also shattering the five projected images between them, "Newcomers just don't learn, do they?"

The armor of Blade turned watery, reversing his transformation, turning him back to human.

Hiyori wanted to go up to help, but Maya held her back.

_Why_, her gaze told Maya she was not convinced. She could help too. Both of them could.

"Normal memory breaks don't even work on him, what makes you think non-specialized attacks like yours would?!" Shoutarou croaked, still trying to get up from the floor.

Saga and Kiva exchanged glances, and posed their weapons for a double Hissatsu.

Kiva tugged the head of Tatsulot.

"WAKE UP FEVER!"

"WAKE UP!" the mechanical voice of Sagarc squeaked.

Saga conjured a vortex, from which his sword bent and wound around the Dopant, holding him up an open target for Kiva to deliver his kick.

Weather dopant snapped his finger, and a cyclone drove Kiva off-track, while an ice-storm froze the red thread binding him, allowing him to break it freely and send shards of ice-arrows, which were actually part of Saga's broken extension weapon.

The sibling riders fell, their transformation being forced to reverse.

It was Maya's turn to rush forward to protect her sons.

Hiyori could not stop the (reinstated) queen as the Pearlshell fangire appeared in place of her, but could only morph into her own true form as Sisyra worm to help.

Takumi changed into the wolf orphnoch to aid, while Chalice powered down and both Jokers revealed their true forms. It was black and green beside navy and red.

Taiga and Wataru got up, Taiga assuming his form of Fangire King, the Bat Fangire, as Wataru as Kiva transformed into winged mode.

"..." Shoutarou barely understood the situation. So these riders were really monsters. So why are they even riders to begin with?

As their true forms, the riders attacked Isaka. If drivers didn't work, all they could do was to weaken him for W to deliver the memory break.

The trio fangires brought forth the night, and Maya and Taiga sent blasts of darkness at Isaka, who, because his powers were materialistic, could not dodge.

Hiyori sped up, slashing at Isaka who was blind to her light-speed attacks. She came at him, left, right, from the top, from front, from back.

The wolf orphnoch and the two Jokers launched at the Dopant, using the darkness as their cover to come at him when he least expected it.

A flash of gold was seen, and a silhouette against the red full moon came down on Isaka, with Kiva delivering his rider kick.

"Philip, let's finish this."

"O, Shoutarou."

Isaka, having felt the full effect of Kiva's wake-up fever, could not pull himself together in time to dodge CycloneJoker's memory break.

An explosion occurred.

When it subsided, Isaka was seen, in the middle of a ring of riders and monsters, fallen, with his shattered memory some meter away to his left.

Everyone went back to human form, including Shoutarou.

Wataru collapsed.

Maya rushed over, screaming, "Wataru! Are you ok?"

"He's just exhausted." Taiga replied for him.

Maya sighed, just as a battle cry came from behind her. Turning around, she saw the two Jokers struggling against each other.

Everyone looked surprised that the two of them, who were comrades just a second ago, were tearing at each other's throats.

Philip suddenly appeared from around the corner, "We have to stop them. If either one wins, it's the end for life on Earth."

But Shoutarou's body had already reached the limit, thanks to that still-unconscious doctor.

"Come here, Fang."

Shoutarou just slot the Joker memory into the left arm of the driver, and waited.

"HENSHIN!"

"FANG!JOKER!"

"Shoutarou, you should know better than to bring another Joker to this place..." Philip said when the Jokers looked at W suspiciously.

"Fine," he extracted the Joker memory and replaced it with the Metal memory.

"FANG!METAL!"

The metal shaft appeared on W's back, and with one press on Fang's tail, a blade appeared off the top of it, changing it into a scythe.

Armed with it, W went on to separate the battling undeads.

The scythe was brought down between them, and W used it to drag the navy Joker away from the black Joker. Subsequently he slashed at both their chests, and stood between them.

"Now you really don't want to see me use the memory break on you guys," Philip said sweetly, and it just made the threat even more poisonous.

The Black Joker growled, and dashed forward without caring.

W plucked the metal memory out and pushed it into the shaft's memory holder.

"METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

Leaping up, W swung the large weapon around, and brought it down on the Joker as he came down.

"METAL PUNISHING!"

The memory break left a deep scar on the Joker's torso, from top down, but the belt did not open up to reveal a number.

Kenzaki forced himself to return to human form, and produced the Spirit card, walking over to the monster he was just fighting with. He swiped the card down the red heart-shaped belt, and the image of the Joker rippled to become that of Aikawa Hajime, his friend from a long time ago.

"I have to go away, now that we've found each other," Kenzaki was sorry, because he had just started to get to know this windy city, and its people, and gotten to like it.

But he made a promise. And he intended to keep it.

Philip powered down, and carried the unconscious Hajime back to the agency. Shoutarou awoke, and with all the excitement gone, everyone disbanded, leaving Hiyori.

"Aren't you gonna ask?" she looked away.

"Ask what?" Shoutarou limped up to her, slipping his fedora hat on his head.

Hiyori went to help support him, and went on, "About us being monsters."

Shoutarou grunted in response, either out of pain or not caring about the question.

* * *

They reached the agency, crashing through the door and Hiyori dumping Shoutarou on the next available bed.

Akiko couldn't gasp anymore, not after seeing the bleeding undead come in dripping green blood a few moments ago. But she did seem more worried than when Hajime came in, fussing around Shoutarou, like Philip attending to Hajime. Hiyori just looked on.

"Hey, you. What's your name?" Philip asked Hiyori without looking up from his patient's gaping wound. That undead book was so useful that it even taught him how to treat an injured undead.

Akiko unbuttoned Shoutarou's half-burnt shirt carefully, but failed miserably as Shoutarou all but screamed out in pain. She winced at the damage, which reminded her of that time Shoutarou used the twin maximum on Isaka.

"Kusakabe Hiyori," Hiyori answered.

Philip raised an eyebrow, "You're Tendou Souji's sister, the native worm?"

"Un," she nodded, then looked around, "What is this place, who are you guys? Why can you transform into Kamen Riders? Hasn't seven been enough?"

"Something is happening here. There used to be only 3 riders in this city, and now there are an unaccountable number. Monsters of all sorts are also appearing," Philip frowned at it.

"AH!!"

"Sorry!!" Akiko jumped away from the screaming Shoutarou, and then approached him again.

"Akiko, stop it, you're not going to be able to help him at all."

The 'chief' nodded, eyes wide, and stepped away from the bed.

Shoutarou fell into deep sleep, as his body repaired itself again.

"I think I'll get going. Tendou's probably waiting for me," and with that, Hiyori left.

Philip retired into his garage, having done with Hajime. It was time to start reading up on Kamen Riders, with all that has been going on.

Akiko got coffee and sat at the table nearest to Shoutarou's bed, staring at him as though sitting vigil.

_Ah what the hell, Akiko, he's not dead. At least, not yet, so stop staring!!!_ She looked away, but found her gaze always wandering back to the recovering detective.

_How could someone like him be able to muster enough courage to actually sacrifice himself for the city?_

There's more to Shoutarou than meets the eye, it seems.

* * *

_Haha, I still like ShoutarouXAkiko. Hidari Philip Akiko!!!_

_Sa~ tomorrow is finally CJX's debut! Can't wait! Meanwhile, won't you, reader, be so kind to review? I'll be eternally grateful!_


	8. Chapter 8: Concert Mayhem

_Minna, I'm sorry I didn't update last week, coz I got a bit stuck writing this... Gomen!_

_Anyway, enjoy this one~_

_Disclaimer: I could not own KR. It's too awesome._

* * *

Chapter 8

The concert hall was packed, Fuuto eager to support its rising stars.

Among the local performers was a special guest star- returning singer Mamiya Reina, who had spent 4 years in Vienna pursuing her dream of becoming an opera singer.

Unbeknownst to the audience, a collection of floating beings were watching them from the top of the concert hall, courtesy of the security for that day- Narumi Detective Agency.

"Kivat-onii-chan, can I go down to play with those people? There are so many! Ah! Natsumi!" Without waiting for a reply, Kivala dove down to meet her partner.

Kabuto Zecter zoomed ahead of her and stopped her, pushing her back into position with its horn.

Kivat smacked his sister, and then thanked Kabuto Zecter.

Stagphone arrived with a message from its counterpart (Philip's one).

Shoutarou's face appeared, "Listen up. No funny business tonight, alright? No noise, no flash photography- that means you, Batshot, no ringing phones, no light of any sorts, and most importantly, NO DISTURBING THE AUDIENCE!"

Akiko and Philip were heard in the background, "Shh! You just said no disturbing the audience!"

"Oh, don't let anyone know you're here, and report anything strange through the stagphone."

Kivat impatiently told the teen to shut up, and flew off to his post in the middle of the circular ceiling. The others took the cue and flew to their respective positions too.

The lights dimmed when the orchestra was settled, and the audience broke into applause when the soloist and the conductor came out for the first piece.

Shoutarou looked down at his program. This was going to be one long concert...

"Fuuto Oni Orchestra? I didn't heard of this!" Akiko exclaimed.

The program introduced the orchestra and its members, with timpanist, trumpeter and. Soloists of the day included Wataru (violin), Ryoutarou (piano), Maya (contralto) and...

"TSUKASA-KUN? He plays the violin!? I didn't hear of this!" Akiko practically screamed this time.

Philip laughed, "Tsukasa can practically do anything but take photos, didn't you know?"

Akiko shook her head violently, but vaguely heard Shoutarou curse the multi-talented rider.

"Will you three keep it down? This is not a sound-proof room." a voice came from behind Akiko.

"Ryu-kun! I didn't see you..."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

"So cold..." Akiko shrunk into her seat.

"Something's up with Akiko, Philip. She didn't hit Terui with The Slipper," Shoutarou whispered to his partner, and caught Ryu's glare, shutting up immediately, looking out to the concert hall.

The opening piece was by the orchestra, playing Stravinsky's 'The Soldier's Tale'.

* * *

After it ended, a young man in a tux stepped out, raised his head and walked to his position beside the conductor's platform, while the conductor took his place in front of the orchestra. They shook hands, and in a few moments music began to fill the concert hall.

Kivat nearly lost control of his wings when Wataru's violin piece, exquisite in its original state, was paired with the surprisingly good acoustics of the hall, created a work of music that could be said to transcend the realms of human and fangire.

The piece was called 'Bloody Rose', a concerto for violin, started by Kurenai Otoya and finished by Kurenai Wataru upon his death. The composition made it seem like both father and son were up there playing.

When it ended, half the audience was in tears, and even Zabee zecter wanted to just stop buzzing and drop to the floor.

Up in the rec room, Akiko was blowing her nose noisily, and to the dismay of Ryu, the table in front of them had now a mountain of tissue papers.

"This," she sniffed, "really makes you cry!"

"Get a grip of yourself, Chief," Ryu gritted his teeth, shaking with effort to keep himself from seeking out that slipper. _Calm down, the piece__ i__s over, Akiko will stop crying_.

"Ah, Ryoutarou," Shoutarou said, and then corrected himself, "no. It's Urataros. And the other guy."

Yes, he's right. The Ryoutarou who appeared on stage was wearing glasses, and had shoulder-length hair with a visible blue streak down his right.

"Please don't tell me that's Isaka," Philip winced at the sight of a man in a tux and a bowler hat, bowing beside Ryoutarou in front of the two pianos.

"No... I don't think it's Isaka..." Shoutarou began, and Ryu confirmed it, "It's not. Isaka can't play anything other than that annoying ballad of his. The program says the repertoire is Mozart."

The duo on stage sat down at the pianos, and launched into Mozart's only double piano concerto. As though strategically placed, the lightness of the piece lifted the fog in the concert hall left behind by the last piece. And to Ryu's delight, Akiko's spirit too, was lifted._ Thank God._

* * *

Intermission was always a welcome affair, and half the concert hall emptied out, while more late-comers took the chance to settle down.

"Nothing out of the ordinary yet, it would seem." Akiko swung back into her detective mode almost immediately.

Shoutarou adjusted his hat, and strolled out.

"Where are you going, Shoutarou?" Philip called after him.

"Backstage."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

"I wanna come too!" Akiko jumped up."

Shoutarou's eyes widened, and quickly said, "You stay here with Terui to watch the concert hall. Philip and I will be monitoring backstage. After all, you aren't a Kamen Rider, are you?" and with that the rider (both halves) went out.

Akiko pouted, "Stupid Shoutarou..."

The air in the rec room was uneasy, to say the least.

By the time the concert resumed, Akiko was almost falling off her seat from anxiety about being in the same room as the rider from the police. Throughout the whole 20-minute interval they never talked, and that drove both of them mad, but neither could gather up enough courage to talk.

* * *

The audience was hyped up about the item of the concert—Mamiya Reina's performance. She was to sing, with orchestral accompaniment, Mozart's Requiem-the one that he left unfinished.

Other soloists that were performing beside Reina included local contralto Maya, tenor Nago Keisuke, and baritone, Terasoma Masaki.

Reina stood on stage, facing the audience. She bowed, before nodding to the conductor. And she sang.

Halfway into the Communio, a pain ripped through her head, and she knew, She was here again.

_Damn, why now? After all these years..._

Through her blurred vision she could see the audience stir at her sudden stop. The orchestra stopped too, and the conductor was supporting her, "What's wrong? Oi, are you ok? Answer me!"

From the stage wing, Shoutarou watched as the returning singer screamed, and morphed into a monster.

"Another one? Sheesh, what's happening to this city? I'd rather fight a Dopant any day than these others. At least the memory break works on them!"

"Shoutarou, let's just henshin," Philip suggested.

"Fine."

"CYCLONE!"

"JOKER!"

"HENSHIN!"

"CYCLONE!JOKER!"

"Now, count up your sins, you faker!"

"Kamen Rider? This is interesting. Who are you? You don't look like a design of Zect."

Meanwhile, Kabuto Zecter and companions went off in search of their partners scattered around this new city.

* * *

Gatack Zecter found Kagami with some guy playing baseball.

Upon seeing the flying stag beetle, Kagami put down his bat and told his friend that he'd be right back, and rushed off.

"Why does that thing look so familiar?" as the blue rider and his partner were leaving, his friend noticed Gatack Zecter and wondered, "Well, I'll know if I follow."

* * *

Kazama Daisuke walked out of the empty shop with Gon, no, Takayama Yuriko. He'd been looking to set up a make-up salon in this windy city; if he drifted by the wind here, he would get nowhere.

The landlord asked, "So, how is this?"

"What is that shop beside this one?"

"Oh it's a hair salon..."

"Ok, I'll buy this one then. Um, can we settle the documents some other time, I've got some business to deal with..." Daisuke kept his eyes from wandering to where Drake Zecter was banging the glass of the shopping mall.

The landlord happily agreed, and Daisuke and Yuriko disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Zabee zecter wasn't sure why it had come out together when it didn't have a partner, so it ended up tagging along Kabuto zecter and searching for Tendou Souji.

"Kabuto, it's Hiyori," Zabee zecter spotted Tendou's sister, and flew up to her, "Have you seen Tendou?"

"He's inside," she nodded towards the door of the restaurant, and then continued sweeping the floor.

Zabee zecter thanked her, then realized that Kabuto zecter was missing.

Kabuto zecter had found Tendou in the kitchen, and went in through the window of the kitchen. Luckily no one else was inside.

Upon seeing his zecter, Tendou sighed to himself, "You just never get a break huh." and proceeded to take the apron off and ran out the restaurant first, leaving Kabuto Zecter to follow without being seen.

* * *

"Tendou!"

"Yo," Tendou looked over to where Kagami stood, surprised at the sight of himself, "What?"

Kagami found his voice, and continued into Fuuto concert hall, which was by now void of people, "No, I was just surprised that you were here. Weren't you supposed to be in Pari-AAAAAAAH!"

"Worm?" Tendou frowned at the familiarity of this particular one- and it wasn't because it was green and looked the same as a million others of its kind, no.

"Mamiya Reina!" a very familiar voice came from the back of the hall, resonating in the big space.

"AH! You're that one that beat Tendou!" Kagami exclaimed with recognition.

The white Worm raised a claw, as she always did when she spoke, but before she could, something blue shot out of the stage wing and hit her repeatedly, drawing her attention away.

And then W appeared.

"Shoutarou, I believe the experts are here," the right eye of W blinked.

W looked away from the Worm towards the new-coming riders.

"You are..." Shoutarou thought hard, and received a smack on his head by a mysterious weapon, which was accompanied by Akiko's high-pitched, "BAKKA, your memory is faulty." and dragged him off-stage.

"Sa, it's just the three of us, and that Worm. Let's go!" Gatack dashed forward, casting off as he ran and grabbed his two blades.

The Worm dodged his every attempt, and landed a few of her own.

Yuriko stood beside Drake who was slumped on a pillar, whispering, "I don't think I can do this. Not again."

The Worm sped up till she was a blur.

"Keep her occupied," Kabuto told Gatack, before summoning the Hyper Zecter.

Gatack sighed.

"CLOCK UP."

Kabuto attached the Hyper Zecter to his left, and pushed its horn down once.

"HYPER CAST OFF."

"HYPER CLOCK UP."

Three blurs clashed continuously, as Gatack distracted the Worm enough for Hyper Kabuto to land attacks on her.

There was no obvious upper hand, when a new voice entered, "I see. I roughly get the situation."

"KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO."

A second Kabuto appeared, and was greeted by Drake's gun, "What are you?"

"Just a passing-through Kamen Rider," Decade-Kabuto answered.

"KAMEN RIDE: HYPER CLOCK UP."

The fourth blur joined the battle, and, finally out-powered, the Worm tried to run.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KABUTO!"

Within nano-seconds, Kabuto morphed into a giant version of Kabuto Zecter, with Decade on its back, and dashed straight into the Worm, reducing her to green smoke.

Decade dismounted and powered down.

Tendou looked Tsukasa in the eye, "You. Who are you?"

"Ah so you're the real Kabuto. How's your sister?" Tsukasa asked, wondering if the Kabuto he just met had a worm for a sister just like that other one.

"What do you want?" Tendou assessed him, trying to decide if he should just attack him there and then.

"Tendou. He's fine," Shoutarou walked towards the crowd, with Akiko trailing behind him, "This is Kadoya Tsukasa, or Kamen Rider Decade. He's on our side."

Turning to Tsukasa, he hissed, "And you, you don't have to be so mean and cocky to everyone you meet."

"Yeah! I'm surprised Natsumi-chan even tolerates you..." Akiko chimed in.

"Now you don't have to drag Nats..."

SMACK.

"Listen up, not everyone is as acceptant of riders. Especially other riders. I thought you would know, but obviously you had been imposing yourself on them all this time, so you've got to change that. Understood?" Akiko lectured Tsukasa, who was cursing the green slipper for existing.

"Let's go," Shoutarou broke the two up, and went out, followed by the Tokyo riders.

Akiko proceeded to follow, looking around and realized how much damage this battle had caused.

"Damn..."

* * *

_Tsukasa? What's he doing here?_

Onodera Yuusuke watched as Tsukasa exited the destroyed concert hall after the Kabuto-world riders and W.

"Yuusuke-san?"

"Philip..." Yuusuke said as the half of W jumped down the stage and walked towards him.

"Long time no see. What are you doing here?" Philip asked.

"Ia... I had no idea Kagami was a rider. He was suddenly called away by some zecter-looking thing, and I thought, 'that looks familiar, like Kabuto zecter' and decided to follow him," in fact Yuusuke still had no clue what was going on, like why were Decade-world, Kabuto-world and W-world together.

"Wait, that did not look like the Souji that we met..." he suddenly realized.

Philip smiled, and walked out, with Yuusuke following the walking encyclopedia hoping for answers.

* * *

_Ia, the end! I don't think I'll be updating next week, considering I want to finish up this one-shot that has been bugging me for ever, so sorry!_

_Demo, please review!! Onegai desu!_


	9. Chapter 9: Dance of Sky, Dance of Leaves

_MINNA! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I KNOW IT'S VERY VERY VERY LATE!_

_Actually this chapter is a crossover with Shinkenger, because I just finished the series, and I'm still suffering the afterglow of the show, so if you don't know Shinkenger, or you hate it, I won't blame you for just clicking back. GOMENASAI!_

_For those who know and like Shinkenger, I hope you enjoy this story! Yes, afterglows make obsessions for me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, nor do I own Shinkenger *melts*._

* * *

Chapter 9

"...Like I said, Shota, I don't need a bodyguard! If they come, let them come! I'll take care of them!"

The peaceful afternoon at Narumi Detective Agency was rudely invaded by a shrill protest from outside, drawing the attention of its inhabitants.

As the door opened, a man appeared, retorting, "Yes, you, no, we need protection, and this is the best place to get it. You know that the incidents have been increasing, don't you?"

"Anou..." Akiko began, and the couple turned their heads. "Ah! So sorry! Is this the Narumi Detective Agency?" When Akiko nodded, the man continued, "My name is Kaede Shota, and this is my fiancée, Mako. We've come to ask for your help."

Shoutarou got up from his chair, and made coffee for them. "What would you like from us?"

"...nothing..." Mako muttered, pissed that she couldn't get her way.

Shota looked at his fiancée. "Mako... Anyway, we need a security team at our wedding, which is tomorrow. We know about the recent string of attacks on weddings, but Mako didn't want to cancel, so this is our best bet."

"Ah, that Dopant, huh. We're on."

"Count me out of this," Philip appeared from his hideout, got himself some coffee, and disappeared back in.

* * *

The next morning, Philip went out early, while Akiko and Shoutarou got ready for the wedding.

Philip walked along the streets, searching for the game center that he'd seen a few days ago.

"There it is!" he quickened his steps, and went in, soaking in the wonderful excitement of the youths that were furiously abusing the game controls and the virtual villains. He walked around a bit, looked over people's shoulders to study them, before one particular person caught his attention.

The virtual hero's actions were so realistic, and some of the moves were even familiar to himself, as a rider. The spins, the dodges, and the kicks, oh the kicks; every move was perfect. And the finishing move, a brilliant display of the staff, as it slashed across the villain's body in one clean stroke.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

The wedding bells rang, signaling the beginning of the procession. Shoutarou leaned on the pillar, watching his client's soon-to-be-wife walk through the huge church doors. He hoped for this wedding, at least, to be a success.

The famous Wedding March by Wagner echoed in the tall white church, and the white-clad bride strode forward, accompanied by her father. From the aisle, her wheelchair-bound mother watched, crying as her daughter's dream finally came true.

Akiko looked so happy Shoutarou wondered if she was going to ask some random person to marry her now just so she could live this pleasure.

The groom received his fiancée, and Shoutarou got on his feet, alert for any sign of that monster.

"Like I said, Shota, I don't need a bodyguard!"

Shoutarou smirked. She was going to realize he was a necessity in this wedding, as the dark monstrosity crashed through the eighth church, crashing this eighth wedding in the month.

"Philip! Henshin now."

* * *

Philip had been caught by his new friend, just by that one word he said. They got along immediately, with his friend explaining things to a very curious Philip. After all it was his current obsession- video games.

"This is amazing! How do you even manage to do that?"

Without glancing at Philip, he answered, "Well…You could say I had a year's special training. Yes! " He had won.

Philip, still wide-eyed, stared at him in admiration.

He turned to look at Philip, and held out his hand, "I'm Chiaki. Tani Chiaki."

"Philip." They shook hands.

Turning back to the game console, Chiaki explained, "You need to imagine you're the one fighting, then you can really get into the game."

Philip nodded, and felt a familiar feeling—the W driver had materialized around his waist.

_Oh no,_ he panicked, and covered the belt with his bag. Chiaki noticed his suddenly restless movements and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I err…have a stomachache. I'm going to the toilet." And Philip rushed away, keeping the driver hidden.

In the safe confines of the cubicle, Philip relaxed. "Ok, Shoutarou. Sorry to keep you waiting."

* * *

The wedding guests took to their feet and wasted no time in escaping, but the bride did not flinch. Shota, Shoutarou's client and the groom, tried to urge her to move, but instead, she lifted her veil.

"You! How dare you crash my wedding? That's about as far as you get, crashing people's big days. I will personally put a stop to this. SHODOPHONE!"

Shota, haven given up on getting her to move, and seeing her produce her weird phone, decided it was not wise to stay on.

Shoutarou noticed the materializing cyclone memory, pressed it in and inserted his own memory.

"HENSHIN!"

"CYCLONE!JOKER!"

Mako waved her phone in front of her, and pink strokes appeared, forming the word 天 –"Heaven".

"IPPITSU SOUJOU!"

In a flash of light, a pink suit wrapped around her, and the kanji formed a helmet around her.

"ShinkenPink! Shiraishi Mako! Mairu!"

The Dopant laughed, "No one should get married, if I cannot! HAAAA!"

W rushed towards the Dopant, delivering a wind-enhanced punch. ShinkenPink and W took turns dealing the Dopant blows in half-darkness.

"Ku…" The Dopant ran out of the shadows into the middle of the church, and ShinkenPink gasped.

"Usukawa Tayuu? But…How?"

W went ahead, continuing his attack. "Don't let your guard down!"

"Ha…Hai!" And ShinkenPink resumed her partnership with W.

A Shamisen materialized in the Dopant's hands, one that is made of blood-red bones for the neck and ribs where the soundboard was supposed to be. "Take this!" The Dopant began playing a melody, one that was very familiar to Mako, one that could never be erased no matter how many years she had retired from being a Shinkenger.

_Don't be deceived! This cannot be Tayuu. She was absorbed by Doukoku._ Mako forced herself not to listen to the melody and tried to focus on attacking. "Eh! Why can't I move?"

"Ho ho ho! This memory is rather useful. With this playing, you won't even be able to lift a finger, let alone attack me!"

Philip was thoroughly confused. Who was this girl in pink? Another Rider? And why does she seem to know the Dopant?

"Philip, nothing around here makes sense anymore. Stop trying to make sense of it and it'll spare you a whole lot of headache." Shoutarou said, just as the Xtreme memory flew in, accompanied by what seemed to be a pink flying turtle. In coordinated strokes, the two attacked the Dopant, one snapping the Shamisen strings and the other distracting it by attacking the head.

"Now!"

"Ah." Shoutarou nodded, and loaded the Joker memory into the Maximum Drive slot.

"JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

"SHINKENMARU!"

Both Rider and Samurai leapt into the air.

"TENKUU NO MAI!" "JOKER EXTREME!"

ShinkenPink descended first, slashing at the Dopant, followed by the two halves of W, who delivered the breaking attack.

A giant explosion drove the memory out of the woman, who fell.

ShinkenPink picked up the memory. "What is this?"

"USUKAWATAYUU" the memory pronounced one last time before shattering with great heat, causing Mako to drop it.

Shoutarou reversed his transformation as well, and walked over. "That's a Gaia Memory. People, humans, use it to become super-human beings."

"Gedoushuu…"

"What?"

"The memory used had the name of a Gedoushuu that I knew and fought before."

"You are…"

"ShinkenPink. Well, I was."

"Maybe it'll be better if I explained, Shoutarou." A new voice entered, accompanied by clear footsteps echoing in the church.

"Tsukasa!"

"Tsukasa!"

"Long time no see, huh, Mako-chan." The passing-through rider greeted Mako.

"Since when did I say you could call me –chan?"

"Never mind that now. How are Tono-sama and the others?"

Mako thought hard. "They're fine, I guess. I haven't seen them in a few years."

"Tsukasa, you'd better explain." Shoutarou reminded Tsukasa.

"Of course. Mako-_chan_ here (Mako: Grr….) is one of the 5, no, 6 Samurais that I met on my journey, in the world of Shinkenger. As ShinkenPink, she fights with her Tono-sama against the Gedoushuu, which are monsters from the Sanzu River."

Mako took over. "Usukawa Tayuu was one of them, but she was human once, strayed from her path. That's why I remember her so well. In the end she got absorbed by the Gedoushuu General, Chimatsuri Doukoku, whom we defeated."

Shoutarou nodded awkwardly, not sure if he fully understood.

"By the way, my name is Shiraishi Mako. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Philip got out of the toilet with many questions in his head, wandering brainlessly back to his friend, Chiaki.

"Oi, Philip. What happened to you? You were gone for almost an hour!" Chiaki's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Ah Chiaki. Gomen. I was really busy."

"Haa…" _It must have been a bad stomachache_, Chiaki concluded, and said, "Here. Sit."

"Would you like to try the game?"

Philip's eyes lit up. "Ok!"

_Imagine I'm the one fighting..._

Closing his eyes, Philip imagined FangJoker, fighting against a Dopant.

The game began, and Philip gave his all.

"Sugoi…" Chiaki was taken aback by Philip's style. It was powerful yet graceful, wild yet restrained, as though it was on the edge of going out of control.

"FANG: MAXIMUM DRIVE!" rang inside Philip's mind.

"FANG STRIDER!" hearing Shoutarou's and his own voice as one, Philip delivered the final kick to the monster. K.O. appeared on the screen, and the victory music played.

"That was amazing! You're a natural! I've never seen anything like that before!" Chiaki bounced up and down with excitement, dragging Philip along with his wave of hyper energy.

Philip sighed, the adrenaline beginning to settle. "Now I know why people like this so much." Philip crashed back into the chair exhausted.

Chiaki smiled brightly.

As previous events came back to his mind after he recovered from the afterglow of the game, Philip muttered, "Usukawa… Tayuu…"

"What?"

"Ah! Nothing. Nothing at all."

_I swear he said Usukawa Tayuu…_

Chiaki looked at his new, strange friend, worry beginning to surface in his mind.

_Usukawa_…

_What does this mean for me?_

* * *

_For some reason I just like leaving cliffhangers nowadays, but anyways, if you're a fellow Shinkenger fan, PLEASE REVIEW! ONEGAI DESUKARA!_


	10. Chapter 10: Skull and Crossbones

_I'm back! For a while at least XD And this was actually written for a prompt challenge. To all my readers, or anyone who likes my writing, please do check out my story dump that I share with my friend on LJ; link's on my profile._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in this story._

_Dewa, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10

Jan struggled to awaken from this nightmare. It was not natural, not the way the stench me _zowazowa_ tainted every corner and every gap of his dream.

_Gaps_. Lots of them. _Zowazowa_ pouring out of them. And a whole ocean of red threatening to overflow out from behind the army.

_Gaps_. Created by the stiff white material they called bones, which surrounded him in a hoard of unfamiliarity.

And somewhere in that mess of white and red bones, red and yellow _zowazowa_, and the stink of the unnatural, was his comrades.

He needed to find them, and then everything will be _harehare_, and they will wipe out all the _zowazowa_ and escape from here.

"That's if you can overcome the world of Nightmares, boy. It's MY world." Jan spun around towards the source of the voice following the scent of the strongest _zowazowa_ in the place.

Somewhere along he had crossed into another world, through a curtain he did not even feel so much as brush pass him. The only thing that told him anything was the sudden change in landscape- the skeletons were gone, and with them his friends, replaced by men in black skin-tight suits with a skeleton motif printed on them.

There was a single figure that stood out- well, more than stood out, for if practically jumped out at Jan, grabbing him, a beacon in the gray atmosphere in his red uniform, before two of those suited men enclosed on the tiger boy.

"Are you ok, boy?" The skull looked down at the tiger asking.

Jan shouted. His geki flared and roared, blowing the area around him clean.

The tiger looked at his savior, who remained untouched by his geki. This meant the man was not part of the wave of _zowazowa_.

The area was suddenly silent as Jan found himself in a seemingly empty city. A city very much like the one he'd been staying in for one stellar cycle, with his friends. The skulls, the ribs were gone, yes, but he was faced with the biggest skeleton ever.

All at once screaming filled his ears, followed by civilians running past him. Instinct spurred him to run in the opposite direction of the flow, to see two stripped figures, in pink and blue respectively, fighting the skeleton like ants fought pandas.

"Tagire! Power of the Beast! Beast on!" Jan almost smiled at the one familiar thing since the start of this nightmare. He did not care that the two other figures were staring at him weirdly as he unleashed his Kageki and summoned GekiGorilla.

"Tsukasa, I thought it was unfair when I wasn't given a bike, but this is just downright mistreatment of us," the guy in blue complained to his companion in pink.

"They don't have bikes, Daiki. That's why we're riders and we get to keep that title," the pink rider pat his friend's head.

Jan wasted no time in wasting the giant monster with a lesser version of GekiFire's Gan Gan Knucke Drop. He only managed to hear the explosion of the great skeleton before he, inside his GekiGorilla, found himself in space. Faced with a large ship bigger than even the SaiDain, than even the biggest _dekadeka_ no _zowazowa_ he's ever seen.

On a giant stick sticking out from the middle of the ship flew what Ran had called a flag, and on the flag was a skull with a hat, and a pair of crossbones.

"Guide them well, I implore you," Neko's voice resounded in his mind, in the small confined space of his GekiGorilla.

Just like that, the whole scene disappeared into darkness- all stars, the ship, his GekiGorilla, everything.

And he heard it.

"Jan! Wake up! I got your favorite menchikatsu!"

* * *

_So how's the writing after a long while of not updating? Hope you liked it, and do review, THANK YOU ^^_


End file.
